fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Ashita no Tomodachi
is the sixth of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters. It will be released in theaters in Japan on September 13, 2014. The Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure characters will make their movie debut. Synopsis One day, Cherry and friends met the other Pretty Cures. The villains that were revived, seeing 36 Cures together, wanted to set a challenge, so they separated each group of Cures into different groups with a different task. If the Cures win, they will be able to upgrade to super forms and earn the ability to destroy the villains once more! Otherwise, they will lose all their powers forever and connection between the fairies and the Cures will be lost. Story Miyuki and Nozomi were walking with each other one day to talk about Pretty Cure privately. Miyuki wasn't looking and bumped into a girl by accident. She was sorry, and the girl said her name was Cherry and wanted to join in the conversation. When the girls were walking together with a new friend, Cherry revealed to them that she was a Pretty Cure too. The opening of the movie then starts. All the others are having a picnic with the mascots, meeting Daisy, Sunny, and Rose. Nozomi, Miyuki, and Cherry join in the picnic and are enjoying it. Then, the villains are shown to be revived and decide to challenge the Cures. All the Cures transformed, then were separated into different groups. In the leader group, Black, Peach, Melody, and Happy are first to fall from a portal. The others fall after a little conversation, and the Cures start their mission. In the second group, White, Egret, Aqua, Berry, Marine, Beat, Beauty, Diamond, and Marine Mirage safely land on feet, but the others fall in a pile. They get up, and start the mission. In the third group, Rouge, Peace, and Rosetta are first to fall. Then, Moonlight, Sunny, Sword, and Moonlight Mirage fall next, and Rouge and Sunny seem to start looking at each other, which Moonlight Mirage jokes about. The others fall, and they start the mission. Meanwhile, the mascots have to take on the villains, which Hana, Miracle, Bright, and Kira are having a rough time along with Chiffon and Potpourri. With the leader group, Happy, Heart, and Blossom Mirage keep on tripping when trying to run from the monster, while Black is succeeding the most. The other five quickly join in while the other three have the hardest time, and Blossom wonders if they are just the newest Cures. With the second group, only White, Marine, Beat, and Beauty are doing a nice job, Egret, Aqua, Berry, Diamond, and Marine Mirage are doing a decent job, the green Cures are doing good, and Rhythm is trying her hardest, all getting the job done quickly. With the third group, all Cures are doing great, but Moonlight, Sword, and Moonlight Mirage show to be the strongest Cures by helping everyone else easily. The first and second groups finally all do great like the third group and all are in front of the villains, seeing what destruction has occured. The mascots wave the Kokoro Lights, the new version of Miracle Lights, and the Cures receive upgrades and use their power to defeat the villains. They detransform to human forms and congratulate each other. The lead Cures welcome Cherry, the secondary Cures welcome Daisy, and the other Cures welcome Sunny and Rose. They all have a great time finishing their picnic while the mascots introduce each other. Characters Pretty Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Arisu / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Hanasaki Cherry / Cure Blossom Mirage *Kurumi Daisy / Cure Marine Mirage *Myoudouin Sunny / Cure Sunshine Mirage *Tsukikage Rose / Cure Moonlight Mirage Fairies/Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Milk *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Davi *Hana *Miracle *Bright *Kira Villains *Dark King *Akudaikan *Boss *Moebius *Dune *Noise *Pierrot *Selfish King *Taika Movie-Only Characters *Suteki Nazo Cure Groups Group 1/Leader Group *Cure Black *Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Cure Dream *Cure Peach *Cure Blossom *Cure Melody *Cure Happy *Cure Heart *Cure Blossom Mirage Group 2/Blue, Green, White Group *Cure White *Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Cure Mint *Cure Aqua *Cure Berry *Cure Marine *Cure Rhythm *Cure Beat *Cure March *Cure Beauty *Cure Diamond *Cure Marine Mirage Group 3/Bright and Colorful Group *Shiny Luminous *Cure Rouge *Cure Lemonade *Milky Rose *Cure Pine *Cure Passion *Cure Sunshine *Cure Moonlight *Cure Muse *Cure Sunny *Cure Peace *Cure Rosetta *Cure Sword *Cure Sunshine Mirage *Cure Moonlight Mirage Poll Winners Favorite Pretty Cure - Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Runner Up (2nd) : Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Runner Up (3rd) : Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond Best Pretty Cure Partner - Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Runner Up (2nd) : Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Runner Up (3rd) : Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat Cure You Want to Be the Most - Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Runner Up (2nd) : Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Runner Up (3rd) : Midorikawa Nao / Cure March Cure You Want to Cook With the Most - Tsukikage Rose / Cure Moonlight Mirage *Runner Up (2nd) : Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Runner Up (3rd) : Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm Best Cure Duo - Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion + Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Runner Up (2nd) : Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade + Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Runner Up (3rd) : Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond + Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Best Lead Cure - Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Runner Up (2nd) - Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Runner Up (3rd) - Hanasaki Cherry / Cure Blossom Mirage Best Final Cure - Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Runner Up (2nd) - Tsukikage Rose / Cure Moonlight Mirage *Runner Up (3rd) - Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Favorite Mascot - Hummy *Runner Up (2nd) : Raquel *Runner Up (3rd) : Coco Best Mascot Partner - Sharuru *Runner Up (2nd) : Davi *Runner Up (3rd) : Coco Trivia *The villains in this movie are the main villains of the Pretty Cure seasons. *A hint in this movie was given that the Mirage Cures will become Super Mirage Cures in upgraded form, but the name was not official in this movie. **An attack similar to Mirage Light Reflection was performed, but it was not the same. *Only one minor character was in this movie, instead of being part of the story. *Like the other two New Stage movies, this one includes the ending of the current season as the ending of the movie. *Like DX 3, this movie also includes a poll, but with four more categories. *The Cures that teach you how to use the Kokoro Lights (new version of Miracle Lights) are as followed: **Cure Black (Nagisa) **Cure Moonlight Mirage (Rose) *The mascots that help them demonstrate are as followed: **Mepple **Kira Cure Believe's Favorite Scenes ''-Some of the lead Cures fall from a portal onto the ground-'' Black: Are we at this again? Melody: Hang in there! It's not in the desert this time! Happy: What desert? Peach: Where are the others anyway? ''-The other Cures except for one fall from the portal-'' Bloom, Dream, and Heart: Where are we?!?! Blossom: Hey! I didn't fall on anyone! ''-Cure Blossom Mirage finally falls from the portal-'' All other Cures: THERE'S ONE MORE?!?!?!?!?! Blossom: But she already merged with me! Blossom Mirage: What are you saying? Blossom: ...Nothing! I said nothing! ---- ''-A few Cures fall from a portal-'' Rosetta: ''-looking around-'' Are there really not many Cures this time? Rouge: All right! What are we doing this time?! Peace: Maybe it will do with...I don't really know. ''-Others start falling-'' ''-Sunny starts looking around, then sees Rouge-'' Sunny: Why does (points to Rouge) she look like me anyway? Moonlight Mirage: Are you two related in some way? ''-Rouge and Sunny look at each other-'' Rouge and Sunny: We're Pretty Cure! Moonlight Mirage: I'm sure everyone here is. Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure